Cant Fight The Moonlight
by Jadelyn Tate
Summary: Two lunar/moon warriors meet for the first time and find a common bond. COMPLETE


**Author:** Jadelyn Tate**  
Story:** Can't Fight the Moonlight**  
Pairings:** Merrick/Clare (Pre-Ship, Primary) mentions of Daggeron/Madison, LeeLee/Phineas, Toby/Nikki, Udonna/Leanbow, Vida/Chip, Tommy/Hayley, and Adam/Kim**  
Disclaimer:** I own no one.**  
Summary:** Two lunar/moon warriors meet for the first time and find a common bond  
**Author Notes: **Written for the PR United Unconventional Couples Challenge. Happy Valentines Day everyone!

* * *

**August 28th, 2008**

Merrick gave a forced smile as Cole dragged him over the park. It was Saturday and most of the park was crowded with people picnicking and hanging out. The biggest group was set up by the lake, crowded around several barbeque's that had been dragged from home by those who lived in the city.

Merrick himself did not live in Angel Grove; in fact, he really didn't have any one place to call his own except possibly Willie's. He was a drifter; he crashed wherever he could, made money to buy food by helping locals and in games of pool.

Merrick wasn't used to this new Earth, with billions of people inhabiting almost every square inch. Some days he cursed Shayla for ever thinking he could live happily here; other days he thanked her for letting him go and allowing him to finally move on. He knew that if he had remained on the Animarium, he would have eventually grown tired of guarding her day in and day out; his love for her had been real, he had no worries of that. But it wasn't the kind of love that would span centuries; it was first love, the kind that rarely, if ever, lasts for more than a few years.

As Cole approached the group by the lake, Merrick allowed himself to reflect on why they were there.

It was an annual tradition, Cole had told him that first year after giving up the powers; rangers gathered in Angel Grove on the anniversary of the day it all started—August 28, 1993. Some years they had the reunion in the place the first five were teleported from; some years they came here, the place of so many battles. But they always met; all of them, even the Galaxy Rangers who'd never technically fought on Earth until Trakeena had shown up in Mariner Bay. This year was the 15th year reunion and every single ranger who was still alive was going to be there. Cole had told him in no uncertain terms that included the Lunar Wolf.

Merrick had been to only one reunion, the one after they had defeated Master Org. After that, he had made himself scarce when the invites would be sent out. Fortunately for him, very few knew where he was at any given time so he always could use the excuse he hadn't gotten the invite until it was too late. He'd never had to lie about it yet, seeing as how that was exactly what happened the last three times, but he knew he may have to eventually.

The only reason he had come to this one was because of Cole; the former red had asked every animal he met to pass the word on he was looking for a lost wolf, named Merrick. It had taken a week for Cole to track him down but he had.

As Cole called a greeting to the rangers already gathered, Merrick caught sight of Alyssa's expression and knew this was going to be a long day.

* * *

"So, why are we here?" Clare asked her aunt and uncle. Udonna smiled gently at the young sorceress.

"The Mystic Mother ordered us all to attend," she replied.

"And you should always listen to Mystic Mother," Leanbow added, glancing around warily. Next to them, Madison and Daggeron chuckled quietly as they walked arm in arm. Clare smiled shyly.

"I suppose. I just wish she would have told us why we had to come," she shrugged.

"You and me both," Nick grumbled. Udonna shot him a look and he made a face.

"It's just, why did she have to be so freakin mysterious about the whole thing?" he asked and Udonna raised an eyebrow.

"That's simply how the Mother works, Bowen," she told him, calling him by his birth name. Nick scowled as he walked with his parents. Behind them, Vida, Chip, Xander, and LeeLee were laughing as they discussed a minor dispute in the Enchanted Forest from the day before.

Clare couldn't help but smile happily. Everything seemed so…perfect. Her family was back together, they were happy, and the Mystic Mother had given her back the power of the Gatekeeper. The only thing that could have made things better was if she had a significant other; Udonna had her uncle, Madison had Daggeron, Nikki had Toby, Vida had Chip, LeeLee had Phineas, and Nick and Xander had both had girlfriends back at Briarwood. Shaking the thoughts off, she heard Xander give a shout and watched as he ran on ahead to shake hands with a handsome Asian man who had his arms wrapped around a pretty brunette.

"…I can't believe you're here. What are you doing here, mate?" Xander said as they reached the three. The woman smiled at Vida as the man gave the group a grin.

"Welcome to the 15th annual Ranger Reunion," he told them. Clare's eyes shined with interest as the others began speaking over each other. As Clare moved off to the side, she had to smile in amusement; Nick suddenly seemed a LOT more interested in the party. Soon, the group had separated, leaving Clare alone; Nikki had been dragged off by a woman who called herself Diva while Toby was talking animatedly with a blonde woman and a portly man about having rangers hanging out at your business all the time. LeeLee was chattering with two girls who'd introduced themselves as Marah and Kapri, and the others had gone to speak with the other rangers of their colors.

Clare smiled as she watched her friends and family join the throng but at the same time she couldn't help feeling a bit left out; she hadn't been a ranger or villain and so didn't have the same connections the others did.

"Will you two stop it!"

Clare turned at the sound of a voice and found a young man wearing a red headband and a young woman in a pink blouse pushing a rather reluctant looking man towards her. Clare shifted uncomfortably as they neared.

"No, Merrick. You keep complaining no one was a lunar ranger like you and she technically wasn't a ranger, but according to Tommy who heard it from Rita, her power is all about the moon too. Now, go make friends or I'll have Taylor call down her Eagle to eat you. Again," the man in red threatened. Merrick sighed in resignation and straightened before walking over to her.

"Hi, I'm Merrick," his smile was forced as he held out his hand. Clare bit her lip, feeling a bit depressed that a red ranger had had to threaten the guy to get him to talk to her.

"I'm Clare, the Gatekeeper," she whispered softly. Merrick blinked.

"The Gatekeeper of Avalon?" he asked incredulously. Surprised, Clare nodded.

"You've heard of Avalon before?" she asked curiously, using the old name of the Enchanted Forest. Merrick was nodding and looking at her in a new light.

"Before the Orgs attacked, Avalon and the Animarium used to be allies," he answered, studying her. Clare's eyes lit up.

"I remember Udonna mentioning that in my studies!" she exclaimed. Merrick smiled slightly, a real smile. Clare beamed at him and before either realized it, they were deep in discussion about the Enchanted Forest and the Animarium.

* * *

Off to the side, Udonna smiled at Mystic Mother, who was patting Tommy on the shoulder; the former ranger was looking perplexed as Hayley grinned from beside him, the engagement ring on her finger sparkling from where it sat.

"Thank you for introducing them; Clare's been feeling fairly lonely lately," the snow witch thanked the aging woman. Rita smiled wickedly at Tommy who made a face.

"Thank Tommy here. He was the one who mentioned Clare's power revolved around the moon." Rita grinned as Zedd came up behind her, chuckling. Tommy looked around at all the grins, then over at Merrick who was smiling at Clare as she doubled over laughing.

"I missed something, didn't I?"


End file.
